Neapolitan Dreams
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Quando Severus Snape vira tutor de Harry e Lucas Potter nao é so sua vida que muda. Severus/PO, Draco/Harry e outros/ slash/UA
1. A carta

Gente essa fic a UA e tem o nome inspirado na musida Neopolitan Dreams de Lisa Mitchell e em outras musicas dela também, e tem uma inspiração de Junjou Romântica mas isso não significa que vai ser igual, so vai ter algumas coisas parecidas. As idades NÃO ESTAO ERRADAS, sim Draco é mais velho que Harry e Severus não é tão velho assim ele tem uns 38 anos. Futuramente contarei melhor a historia dos dois irmãos e outras coisas Casais: Severus/ Lucas; Harry/Draco ; Blaise/ Ron e outros. Espero que gostem bjs.

o.o.o

A sala se encontrava silenciosa. Os moveis elegantes, caros e masculinos faziam jus ao dono. O tapete persa em tons de verde e prata no meio da sala, o vaso de cristal sob a mesinha de centro com um sofá de veludo negro e duas poltronas, as pequenas esculturas espalhadas pela estante cheia de livros. Em uma parede havia um belíssimo quadro pintado no século XVIII, na parede ao lado da estante haviam inúmeros diplomas e prêmios renomados. A mesa de madeira escura e a cadeira elegante de espaldar alto davam um ar de poder ao ambiente, logo atrás da mesa a gigantesca janela, que fazia o papel de parede, dava uma visão privilegiada de toda a cidade.

O silencio da sala só era interrompido pelo barulho das teclas do laptop sendo tocadas quase ininterruptamente. O belo homem sentado na cadeira tinha os olhos fixos na tela e a testa franzida em concentração volta e meio consultava o moço de folhas ao lado e anotava alguma coisa com a caneta de tinta prateada e negra onde havia uma gravação : _Draco Lucius Malfoy._

Draco estava ficando irritado, o contrato não estava saindo do jeito que ele queria, se continuasse daquele jeito teria que convocar outra reunião chata, com homens chatos, por horas chatas para chegar a nada. Estava a horas fazendo aquilo, precisava de ajuda.

Apertou o botão do telefone

- Lacrof. Boa Tarde - uma voz feminina soou do outro lado.

- Frances ligue para Severus e peça para ele vi aqui o mais rápido possível, por favor.

- Sim senhor Malfoy só um minuto por favor.

- Obrigado

Draco se recostou na cadeira e esfregou os olhos cansado. Aqueles últimos meses estavam sendo difíceis, cheio de reuniões, assembléias, contratos e ações valiosas, era um momento importante para a empresa Malfoy que, dali a alguns meses, completaria cinqüenta anos de existência. Ocasião que seria comemorada devidamente em uma festa em um dos melhores hotéis da cidade.

Tudo estaria bem se por um descuido de um dos funcionários, um importante contrato foi redigido incorretamente causando uma serie de confusões, podendo abalar a imagem da empresa, principalmente num momento como aquele onde os investimentos estavam nas alturas.

A porta se abriu revelando um homem alto, cabelos negros e lisos batendo abaixo da orelha, os olhos negros e a expressão fria. Vestia um elegante terno negro, assim como a gravata e a camisa, o porte elegante e confiante e seu andar exalavam arrogância.

- Severus, boa tarde - cumprimentou o padrinho - preciso da sua ajuda para redigir esse contrato.

- Ainda com problemas na clausula sobre os lucros? – disse enquanto se sentava em uma das cadeiras em frente a mesa e se inclinando sobre ela para ver melhor a tela do pequeno computador que havia sido virado de modo que ambos pudessem ver.

Severus Snape, o Homem das Ações. Seus investimento e apostas certeiros o fizeram um homem poderoso dentro do mercado. Eram constantes suas entrevistas para revistas e jornais, havia ganhado recentemente uma coluna na conceituada revista financeira a _The Economical World_. Muitas pessoas o consultavam e o admiravam. Ocupava um dos cargos mais altos dentro da Empresas Malfoy, participando de seus sucessos e lucros se tornando um dos homens mais ricos do país.

- Vamos ver logo esse contrato maldito que já esta nos dando dor de cabeça a semanas.

o.o.o

Severus saiu do elevador se despedindo de Draco e entrando no apartamento, colocou a correspondência no móvel ao lado da porta e seguiu para o banheiro de seu quarto, tomando um longo banho e vestindo apenas a calça do pijama. Foi à cozinha e comeu um sanduíche de queijo, se serviu de uma taça de vinho e pegou as correspondência se dirigindo para seu escritório.

Colou um cd de Mozart para tocar e começou a abrir as cartas usando uma bela lamina de prata com uma serpente talhada. Pegou uma carta estava um pouco amassada, o papel parecia ser velho olhou o remetendo e arregalou os olhos, rapidamente abriu o envelope.

_" Severus,_

_Quando você receber esta carta, provavelmente não vou mais esta no mundo dos vivos, terei finalmente me juntado a meu amado. _

_Sei que não fomos os melhores amigos do mundo, mas o nosso passado não nega, que vivemos muita coisa juntos. Quando você não estava no caminho certo, eu fui lá e lhe dei uma bela bofetada e lhe contei umas verdades e juntos conseguimos muita coisa e quando eu mais precisei, você apareceu e me ajudou, confesso que gostaria de me despedir, mas já não tenho mais forças e a enfermeira ira colocar esta carta no correio. Tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe pedir velho amigo._

_Creio que se lembra de Lilian e James Potter. Seus filhos Harry e Lucas apos sua morte foram morar com seus tios. Eu e Sirius tentamos de tudo para tirá-los deles porem foi impossível, Sirius preso e eu um pobre homem. Tire-os de lá, por favor. Eles são o pior tipo de gente, obrigam os meninos, desde pequenos, a trabalhar como escravos domésticos dormiam num armário debaixo da escada, porem eu e Sirius os convencemos a os colocarem num quartinho, são castigados por qualquer coisa, vestem vestes velhas do filho deles e as vezes ficam sem comida. _

_Apos Sirius sair da prisão, conseguimos firmas um acordo para que os meninos passassem o verão com a gente e assim que Lucas completasse 18 anos eles iriam morar conosco. Porem o destino nos foi muito cruel e como você bem sabe Sirius morreu e eu estou indo pelo mesmo caminho._

_Sim, sei que nunca de contei sobre isso, mas eu não podia pois sei que você faria alguma coisa e tinha medo da ira daquela gente ruim, mas agora eu lhe rogo tire-os de lá, eles precisam de um família de afeto e amor, sei que você é um homem solitário e eles são crianças maravilhosas e trarão alegria para a sua vida. _

_Por Favor, Seveus os salve você é o único que pode fazer isso._

_Obrigado por tudo. Seja feliz._

_Adeus,_

_Remus J. Lupin"_

Severus leu a carta algumas vezes antes de pegar uma foto e outro bilhete dentro do envelope. Os dois rapazes não deixavam duvida que eram filhos de Lily e James, no outro pedaço de papel havia o endereço e o nome completo deles.

Fitou aqueles pares de olhos verdes, brilhantes na foto antes de pegar seu laptop e o telefone. Tinha coisas importantes a fazer.

o.o.o

Apos preparar o café lavou a louça e passou as duas camisas, varreu a cozinha e arrumou os sapatos, saiu e pegou as correspondências e o jornal os deixando na mesa do café. Subiu e entrou no quartinho minúsculo e sorriu com ternura para o corpo ainda adormecido na cama. Com cuidado começou a separar as roupas para o colégio.

- Vamos acorde seu dorminhoco ou vamos chegar atrasados - disse enquanto sacudia o corpo levemente.

- Tá tá...to indo - murmurou o garoto na cama mal humorado.

Harry sorriu para o irmão casula, ficaram até tarde estudando para a prova de matemática dele na manha seguinte. Começaram a se arruma lentamente, Lucas com a mente ainda nublada pelo sono. Tomaram café rapidamente e saíram antes que os outros acordassem.

Harry Potter era um garoto de 17 anos, baixo e magro demais para a sua idade era dono de belos olhos verdes e cabelos negros rebeldes, a pele clara e cremosa, sem barba o faziam parecer mais novo ainda e sua cicatriz em forma de raio lhe dava certo charme. Lucas Potter mais parecia um boneco do que um garoto de 15 anos, seu corpo franzinho o faziam parecer ter 12, seus olhos tão verdes como o do irmão eram gentis e amorosos, seus cabelos negros não eram tão rebeldes quanto os de Harry, a pele leitosa e bem clara lhe davam um ar frágil e doce que combinava perfeitamente sua personalidade afetuosa, espontânea e divertida.

Os irmãos estudavam na escola publica da cidade, não era tão boa quanto uma particular, onde Duda estudava, mas era competente o suficiente para colocá-los dentro de uma universidade caso se esforçasse.

- E ai como foi a prova? – Harry perguntou quando viu o irmão sair da sala de aula.

- Bem... – Lucas ponderou enquanto ajeitava a mochila no ombro – Acho que fui bem mas acho que não fui bem na questão sobre graficos.

- Sei que foi bem....- Harry fez um cafuné no irmão arrancando um sorriso dele enquanto se dirigiam para o ônibus.

Estavam sentados no ultimo banco do ônibus, Lucas fitava a janela pensativo enquanto Harry tentava concertar o zíper de sua mochila velha.

- Sabe...foi bom enquanto durou – Lucas confessou sem tirar os olhos da janela.

Harry fitou o irmão e depois a janela.

- É foi bom – concordou.

Assim que chegaram em casa subiram rápido para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Prepararam o almoço e foram para o quarto, passaram a tarde toda estudando e dividiram um barrinha de chocolate que Harry havia conseguido comprar com o resto do troco do pão.

Para ambos não estava sendo fácil. Há um ano a morte de Sirius Black os havia afetado muito. Fora como uma luz quando ele e Remus chegaram e com muito esforço conseguiram convencer os Dursley para que os quatro passassem o verão junto. Foram os melhores momentos da vida de ambos e com a morte do padrinho de Harry as coisas se apagaram um pouco, mas ainda tinha Remus, padrinho de Lucas e ainda tinham esperança de enfim ser uma família. Tolice. Há duas semanas Remus Lupin havia falecido devido a um câncer no pulmão, agora a esperança de enfim ter uma família se fora. Não. Quando Lucas chorou Harry o abraçou e disse que mesmo assim nem tudo estava perdido, eles dois eram a família do outro e enquanto estivessem juntos tudo estaria bem.

Estavam preparando o jantar quando a campainha tocou e Lucas se adiantou para ir atender. Deparou-se com o homem alto de vestes elegantes.

- Boa Noite- cumprimentou o homem o olhando meticulosamente com os olhos negros.

- B-boa Noite – gaguejou- Posso ajudar?

- Sim gostaria de falar com o Sr e a Sra. Dursley.

- Claro entre, por favor – disse dando espaço para homem entrar e o levou até a sala onde Petúnia e Valter assistiram televisão. Imediatamente eles se levantaram para cumprimentar o recém chegado, interessados em seu porte elegante e em seu Rolex no punho esquerdo.

- Muito prazer me chamo Severus Snape – disse cumprimentando Valter com um aperto de mão e beijando a mão de Petúnia que soltou um gritinho excitado.

- Snape? O colunista? – perguntou Valter indicando o sofá para o homem.

- Sim

- Oh – soltou admirado.

- Gostaria de um whisky senhor Snape?- perguntou Petúnia com os olhos brilhando.

- Sim, obrigado – disse educadamente, observando a mulher sair da sala.

- Então Sr. Durley deixe-me falar sobre o que vim fazer aqui.

o.o.o

- Harry, Lucas tragam dois copos de whisky e um copo de suco e coloquem mais um lugar na mesa para o jantar – disse Petúnia entrando na cozinha e olhando enojada para os garotos – _bastardos _- murmurou antes de sair.

Harry e Lucas trocaram um olhar intrigado e foram atender o pedido. Quando Harry entrou na sala com a bandeja, observou atento o homem que seu irmão descrevera enquanto preparava as bebidas. Tinha impressão que o já tinha visto em algum lugar.

Meia hora depois, quando Harry entrou na sala para anunciar que o jantar estava pronto se deparou com uma cena interessante, Tio Valter estava vermelho e segurava o copo com força e Tia Petúnia olhava horrorizada para os papeis em cima da mesa de centro, enquanto Snape os olhava tranquilamente, seu copo whisky intocado.

Tio Valter o olhou com raiva e rosnou:

- Arrumem suas coisas, vocês vão embora com ele.


	2. O novo lar

Harry piscou os olhos algumas vezes, olhando para Tio Valter como se ele tivesse criado uma segunda cabeça. Ir embora? Com aquele homem assim sem mais nem menos?

- Não ouviu não moleque? Vá arruma suas coisas e do pirralho, vocês vão embora - Harry percebeu que o homem estava preste a ter um ataque por isso correu rapidamente para a cozinha e puxando o irmão para o quarto.

- Como assim nos vamos embora com aquele homem Harry? - Lucas perguntou ainda tinha o avental amarrado no corpo - nos nem sabemos quem ele é!

- Eu sei - disse Harry com a cabeça enfiada dentro do armário pegando uma mochila e uma mala pequena - vamos arrume suas coisas, acho que não temos outra opção e...

Um toque na porta chamou a atenção de ambos, Lucas a abriu para encarar Snape.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro.- disse com uma voz meio insegura.

Achou aquilo um absurdo. Naquele quarto mal cabiam a cama e o armário, com horror percebeu que na janela haviam grades e uma tv pequena e velha que estava sobre um criado mudo igualmente velho. Voltou-se para os garotos.

- Bem creio que vocês devem estar se perguntando por que vim aqui levá-los - os garotos assentiram - Eu sou um velho amigo de Remus Lupin e antes de falecer me pediu para tirá-los daqui. Confesso que não sabia da existência de vocês, pois nos afastamos por alguns anos e nunca tive muito contato com os Potter - suspirou descretamente - Não podia negar esse pedido a Lupin principalmente apos saber como vocês são tratados por essa gente horrível- vez um movimente vago com a mão -. Tomei a liberdade de me tornar o tutor legal de vocês e graças as minhas influencias adiantei o processo em duas semanas.

- Mas como o senhor conseguiu convencer nossos tios? - Lucas perguntou um pouco tímido.

- Veja Bem Lucas...certo? - o menino confirmou - seus pais eram pessoas muito ricas e lhes deixaram uma fortuna considerável e também por Harry ser o único herdeiro da fortuna dos Black. Seus tios tinham um interesse muito grande na fortuna de vocês, pois eles tinham acesso parcial a essa fortuna, fortuna esta que vocês nem sabiam que existia. Apos obter algumas informações foi fácil chantageá-los, eu podia denunciá-los por abuso e maus tratos a menores alem de roubo entre outras coisas.

Os meninos ainda o olhavam meio embasbacado não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Então Lucas sorriu um sorriso cheio de dentes com um brilho que chegou aos olhos, finalmente estavam indo embora daquele inferno e se seu padrinho Remus confiava naquele homem, não havia porque não confiar também.

- Bem Sr. Snape então o senhor e o nosso tutor e vamos morar com você? – perguntou.

- Sim. Preparei tudo para recebê-los devidamente – disse enquanto se levantava e se postava ao lado da porta – arrumem logo suas coisas estarei lá embaixo- e saiu.

- Nossa eu não acredito nisso – Harry suspirou ainda um pouco surpreso por tudo que havia acontecido e Lucas apenas concordou e o abraçou fortemente.

Dez minutos depois, ambos estavam descendo as escadas, Lucas carregando uma mochila e uma mala de mão pequena e ambas pareciam não estar muito cheias e Harry uma caixa toda emendada.

Severus esperava ao lado da porta, com as mãos no bolso e a expressão fria. Os Dursley estavam reunidos perto dele, tia Petúnia agora olhava Severus com cara de desgosto, Valter não estava tão vermelho como antes mas a expressão de raiva ainda estava intacta e Duda comia uma barra de chocolate tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Os anormais vão embora? – perguntou dando mais uma dentada na barra.

- Sim eles vão – respondeu Severus com uma voz tão fria que chegou a assustar – ficar bem longe de gentinha como você.

- Oraa seu..- Valter cuspia enquanto gritava – saiam daqui – disse empurrando Harry e Luca – eu os aceitei dentro da minha casa, os criei, gastei dinheiro para alimentá-los e é assim que me agradecem? Rua seus bastardos RUAAA

- Cala a boca – Harry gritou, surpreendendo a todos, deixando a caixa no chão avançou em direção ao tio – Você nos aceitou interessando em nosso dinheiro, nos colocou de baixo de um armário imundo, nos batia, nos fez de escravos – enquanto falava Harry dava um empurrão no homem gordo que mal saia do lugar devido a seu peso e a falta de força do garoto – mas você pensa que eu não vi? Eu vi o jeito como você olhava para Lucas. – aquilo arrancou um grito horrorizado da mulher – Eu sei que se ficássemos mais um minuto nessa casa você teria feito muito mais do que olhar.

Harry bufava, o peito subia e descia rápido e sua face estava vermelha, se voltou para a saída pegando a caixa e saindo de casa sendo seguido pelo irmão. Severus que permaneceu no mesmo lugar o tempo todo, tirou as chaves do bolso e saiu fazendo questão de fechar a porta.

Caminhou em direção aos garotos, parados em frente ao seu carro o olhando abobalhadamente, levaram um susto quando ele o destravou com o controle que tinha nas mãos e abriu o porta malas indicando para que colocassem suas coisas ali. Um pouco ressabiados colocaram as poucas coisas que levavam.

- Acho melhor vocês entrarem no banco de trás, vai ser uma viagem de uma hora mais ou menos e já esta tarde e vocês podem dormir se quiser - disse contornando o carro e entrando.

Colocou a chave na ignição e olhou pelo retrovisor, viu que os garotos continuavam no mesmo lugar. Olhou para trás e pode perceber que eles pareciam num dilema, como se tivessem medo do Volvo preto. Harry cutucou Lucas que cuidadosamente abriu a porta e entrou sendo seguido pelo irmão e Seveus percebeu que eles pareciam desconfortáveis, como se tentassem não encostar muito no couro creme do carro.

Fazendo um esforço enorme fez o possível para a sua voz sair tranqüila:

- Relaxem, vocês estão seguros agora.

Aquilo seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

o.o.o

Draco fechou a porta e seguiu de volta para a sala se deparando com o padrinho ajeitando o Rolex de prata no pulso esquerdo enquanto olhava os papeis espalhados pela mesa na sala.

- Você tem certeza disso? – perguntou.

- Tenho Draco – pegou dois envelopes pardos na mesa e entregou para o afilhado – Leia isso, consegui com a ajuda de algumas fontes. Você vai entender, que não só faria isso por que um amigo pediu, mas também porque seria monstruoso de minha parte se não o fizer.

Se despedindo de um loiro concentrado em sua analise, desceu o elevador e pegou entrou em seu Volvo preto, conferiu o endereço mais uma vez e deu a partida.

Draco foi até a geladeira do padrinho e pegou uma latinha de energético se sentando no sofá abriu um dos envelopes e começou a analisar os papeis em mãos.

_Nome: Lucas Alexander Potter_

Ao lado preso por um clipes havia uma foto de um garoto pequeno parecendo ter entre 12 e 15 anos, olhos verdes e cabelos negros meio compridos, num primeiro momento Draco até achou que era uma menina.

_Idade: 15 anos _

_Histórico familiar: órfão desde 1 ano de idade foi criado pelos tios e pelo irmão. Os pais foram mortos em um __misterioso__ acidente de avião._

_Herda junto com o irmão uma fortuna bilionária._

_Histórico escolar: estudante de escola publica, tem excelentes notas e comportamento exemplar, porem falta com regularidade e não tem a presença dos parentes nas reuniões de pais ou em projetos escolares. Possui poucos amigos, sempre visto em campainha do irmão mais velho._

_Histórico psicológico: é tido como um garoto meigo e gentil. Bastante curioso e animado porem é muito fechado quando se trata de assuntos pessoais._

_Histórico medico: Em hospitais públicos so deu entrada uma vez por causa de uma perna quebrada. Com o medico da família tem inúmeros casos como escoriações, queimaduras __suspeitas,__ muitos ossos quebrados, um pulmão perfurado. Apresenta sérios problemas respiratórios._

Draco piscou algumas vezes realmente aquilo estava ficando serio. Lendo até o histórico psicológico tudo parecia estar bem, mas no medico indicava que não. Passou a atenção para o outro envelope.

_Nome: Harry James Potter_

Observou a foto do menino, parecia ter a mesma idade que o irmão assim como a aparência.

_Idade: 17 anos_

_Histórico familiar: órfão desde os três anos mora com os tios e os irmãos. Herdeiro da fortuna Potter e único herdeiro da fortuna Black._

_Histórico escolar: estudando de escola publica, tem notas excelentes e bom comportamento, falta com freqüência, os parentes não demonstram interesse em sua atividade escolar. Sempre visto com o irmão casula._

_Histórico psicológico; é tido como tímido porem extrovertido quando relaxado, se mostra extremamente fechado quanto a relações pessoais, parece não saber lidar com muitas emoções ao mesmo tempo podendo se tornar uma verdadeira bomba emocional chegando a ser agressivo._

_Histórico medico: Nunca deu entrada em hospital publico. Com o medico da família tem inúmeros casos de lesões corporais de vários níveis, queimaduras e dois dedos quebrados aos 7 anos._

Pegou o papel que estava avulso

_Observações gerais:_

_Parece que os dois meninos sofrem de abusos domésticos, obrigados a trabalhar desde os cinco anos, não receberam nenhum tipo de afeição ou carinhos, apenas anos depois com os padrinhos somente no verão, espancados com freqüência não se alimentam devidamente e são deixados sem comida por longos períodos. Lucas sofre de crises de pânico e claustrofobia. Harry protege o irmão da melhor maneira que pode e se sente culpado por seus transtornos._

Draco ficou um pouco aborrecido, não, raivoso com o que leu. Como pessoa podia fazer isso com crianças? Agora entendia perfeitamente porque Severus queria tira-los de lá a qualquer custo.

Quando ele lhe contou sobre a carta, ficou um pouco inseguro sobre o que estaria por vir era muita responsabilidade assumir dois adolescentes assim e não tinha muita certeza de Severus estaria preparado para formar uma...familia. Desde certo tempo havia sido os dois, comparam apartamentos no mesmo prédio e trabalhavam na empresa, faziam alguns programas juntos e se entendiam bem.

Acompanhou e ajudou para que ele obtivesse a guarda dos meninos, viu Severus preparar os quartos, os planos de saúde, escola, alem de gastar um bom dinheiro agilizando os processos e levantando informações. Ele realmente parecia motivado.

o.o.o

A viagem foi feia no mais absoluto silencio quando olhou pelo retrovisor não pode deixar de achar a cena bonita. Lucas tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry e este apoiava a sua na cabeleira negra, ambos com uma expressão tranqüila e relaxada. Havia um sentimento muito forte ali, os envolvia de uma maneira tão intensa que chegava a ser palpável.

Quando estacionou o carro os irmãos acordaram, há principio um pouco confusos, mas logo foram atingidos pela realidade, desceram do carro com o mesmo cuidado que entraram e se depararam com seu novo tutor parado, carregando a mala e a mochila com a caixa a seus pés.

- Vamos vocês devem estar cansados. – disse se dirigindo para o elevador. Harry apenas pegou a caixa e olhou para Lucas meio nervoso mordendo o lábio inferior. Equilibrou a caixa com uma mao e estendeu a outra para ele, com um sorriso nos lábios, o menor sorriu também e agarrou-se na mao do irmão e foram em direção a Snape parado na frente dos elevadores observando a cena.

Lucas achou que nunca veria um elevador tão bonito como aquele. Era todo forrado de um tipo de veludo vermelho, com alguns detalhes dourados, o chão era de um vinho escuro, uma luz amarelada vinha do teto e atrás, da metade da parede para cima havia um espelho. Era tão elegante, e tão bonito que dava até medo de tocar.

Harry observava o local encima da porta, indicando os andares que se seguiam chegaram no 11° andar, quando as porta de abriram se depararam com um pequeno hall em tons de creme e vinho. Havia uma enorme porta dupla, de madeira com maçaneta dourada em cima da porta havia três elegantes números em dourado 111. Curioso olhou para os lado, não havia mais porta indicando outros apartamentos, de um lado havia um sofá antigo, forrado de veludo vinho e com detalhes em madeira escura, do outro um par de poltronas no mesmo estilo com uma mesinha redonda no meio com uma orquídea branca.

Quando Lucas atravessou a porta perdeu o fôlego. Aquilo era um não podia ser um apartamento, era tão grande e tão espaçoso que dava para fazer um mini campo de futebol na sala, o chão era feito de mármore branco, a mobília era uma mistura perfeita entre o clássico e o moderno, a janela tomava conta de toda a parede. A sua direita havia uma um corredor largo assim como havia outro a sua esquerda. Estava encarando tudo de um jeito tão abobalhado que só voltou à realidade quando Harry tocou seu ombro, indicando que Snape estava falando com eles.

- Vou mostrar seus novos quartos e depois a casa, venham comigo – disse andando até corredor. Parecia que tudo ali tinha portas duplas, o corredor grande e largo tinha umas cinco delas, todas de uma madeira escura e maçaneta dourada. Severus parou em frente à segunda porta e voltou-se para Harry.

- Este é seu quarto – disse enquanto abria uma das portas para o garoto entrar. Harry engasgou, o quarto era gigantesco decorado em tons de verde claro, havia uma enorme cama de casal na parede oposta de cada lado haviam portas de vidro com cortinas brancas que davam para uma pequena varanda, no canto direito havia um escrivaninha em forma de L, havia um pequeno laptop branco, caixas organizadores e outras coisas, em um lado na parte de baixo haviam gavetas e uma lata de lixo. No lado esquerdo havia um armário, uma poltrona com apoio para os pés com uma pequena estante ao lado e uma porta que indicava ser o banheiro. Mas o que mais chocou Harry foi a pilha de presentes em cima de sua cama, pacotes de todos os tamanhos, formas e cores, amontoados.

Harry se virou para Snape que observava atentamente sua reação

- Alguma coisa não lhe agradou? – perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- N-não senhor...esta...perfeito – Harry abaixou a cabeça – Obrigado.

- Vamos vou apresentar o resto- na porta seguinte Severus indicou o quarto de Lucas.

O menino soltou um " Uaaw" durante todo momento em que seus olhos passeavam por seu novo quarto. Não era muito diferente do de Harry, com tons de azul tinha um pufe azul escuro perto da pequena estante. A mesma pilha que havia na cama de Harry também se encontrava na sua, alguns pacotes de cores e tamanho diferentes e outros iguais.

O menino sorriu e se voltou para o adulto, Harry percebeu o que ia acontecer, mas já era tarde de mais Lucas já havia se jogado nos braços de Severus, soltando um riso de contentamento.

A principio Severus ficou totalmente sem reação, realmente ele não esperava aquilo, não costumava abraçar ou ser abraçado, com um pouco de dificuldade retribuiu o toque. Viu o menino ficar na ponta dos pés para alcançar seu rosto, porem a diferença de altura não permitiu e por isso abaixou a cabeça para sentir os lábios de Lucas sobe sua bochecha e em sussurro emocionado de _"Obrigado"_. Severus em anos se sentiu corar pela primeira vez, sem graça se desfez do abraço para encarar o rosto sorridente e iluminado do seu protegido mais novo.

Limpou a garganta antes de falar – deixem suas coisas ai vou mostrar o resto da casa – disse saindo do quarto.

A porta meio que na frente do quarto de Harry se encontrava uma sala, com uma estante abarrotada de livros com uma mesa retangular a sua frente, havia um sofá espaçoso no meio da sala com uma teve presa a parede e em um móvel baixo o aparelho de DVD e vários DVDs para se assistir. Havia também um pequeno frigobar com uma mesinha fina do lado onde havia uma bandeja com copos, jarrinhas com algumas guloseimas e uma jarra com água.

A porta em frente ao quarto de Lucas era o escritório onde só poderiam entrar na presença dele e com sua permissão. A porta no final do corredor era o quarto de Severus onde hipótese alguma deveriam entrar a menos que fosse uma emergência. Atravessando a sala entraram na enorme cozinha, toda em tons de bege e mármore cinza, havia um ilha no meio com uma pia com um balcão para preparar os alimentos de um lado e do outro com três cadeiras altas. Havia também uma mesa redonda para as refeições, nos fundos da cozinha se encontrava a área e o quarto de empregada. No mesmo corredor haviam mais dois quartos que no momento se encontravam inutilizados.

- Venham – chamou Severus os levando de volta para a cozinha – vamos comer algo.

- Oh Senhor – disse Lucas – não se preocupe prepararemos o jantar basta nos dizer o que o senhor deseja.

Severus os analisou por uns momentos. Eles achavam que eram obrigados a cozinhar? Provavelmente ainda não haviam entendido que saindo daquela casa horrível não eram obrigados a nada, teria que ter uma longa conversa com eles.

- Vamos pedir uma pizza sim?


	3. Ann

Seguiram novamente para a cozinha e Severus foi em direção a bancada próxima a mesa redonda onde os meninos colocavam pratos e talheres que trataram de procurar e discou o numero que estava preso no pequeno porta-retrato feito de imã.

- Vocês vão querer de que? - perguntou se voltando para os garotos. Harry e Lucas o olharam meio surpreso e balbuciaram alguma coisa até que Lucas numa voz baixa falou:

- De queijo senhor? - seu tom parecia ser o de quem acabava de cometer a maior ousadia do mundo.

Severus apenas se voltou para a bancada e continuou a falar no telefone pedindo uma pizza tamanho família de quatro queijos e uma individual portuguesa.

- Sentem-se meninos - disse tomando seu lugar na mesa tendo um dos meninos de cada lado. - Vamos conversar sobre algumas coisas simples - os olhou com cuidado e pode ver que Lucas torcia a barra do casaco velho e Harry mordia o lábio claramente nervoso.

- Primeiro; vocês de forma alguma são obrigados a fazer alguma coisa a não ser cumprir com as responsabilidades simples de adolescentes da sua idade. Não irão trabalhar na cozinha, lavar ou passar.

Os irmãos agora o encaravam atentos em uma mistura de susto e interesse.

- Segundo; devemos ser claros um com os outros. Não posso adivinhar as coisas, por isso se vocês não gostarem de algo, quiserem mudar ou contestar, nos vamos conversar e entrar em um acordo que satisfaça ambos. - fez uma pausa breve - Exijo respeito e educação dentro dessa casa e também fora dela, não admitirei comportamento inadequado e vocês serão castigados devidamente.

Lucas se encolheu e abaixou os olhos e Harry respirava com cuidado. Percebendo a interpretação dos dois, tratou de se explicar

- Não, vocês não serão agredidos ou privados de comida.

- C-como o senhor sabe? - perguntou Harry.

- Lupin não teria me pedido para tirá-los de lá se vocês fossem bem tratados não é mesmo? - Harry concordou meio sem graça.

Os meninos pareciam respirar aliviados e voltando a prestar atenção

- Matriculei vocês no Colégio de Hogwarts e suas aulas começam essa segunda, sei que é no meio do ano, mas estou certo que darão conta.

- Mas senhor - Harry o interrompeu - Hogwarts não é uma universidade?

- Também. A Universidade é um castelo que fica no interior do país e o colégio é um complexo de casarões antigos aqui perto.

- Oh

- Amanha sairemos para fazer compraas como material e uniformes e com o tempo acertaremos tudo e...

O interfone os informou que a pizza havia chegado. Lucas foi até a porta com Severus, pegando as duas caixas achando engraçada a expressão embasbacada do entregador diante da visão do apartamento igual a dele a pouco tempo atrás.

Sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Severus percebeu que ambos pareciam um pouco inseguros e os incentivou dizendo que a pizza era deles e podiam comer a vontade. A refeição foi feita em parcial silencio apenas sendo interrompido por Lucas com perguntas curiosas.

Seveus usou sua voz mais fria para avisa os garotos, que eles não iriam lavar a louça de jeito nenhum e que deixassem na pia para a empregada lavar no dia seguinte. Viu quando os garotos trocaram um olhar meio surpreso.

- Vamos - disse Severus- vocês não querem abrir os presentes?

Os olhos de Lucas brilharam e ele foi o mais rápido possível para seu quarto e Harry foi junto. Com uma taça de vinho nas mãos e encostado na porta Severus observou a alegria do mais novo rasgando sem piedade os papeis de presente, soltando gritinhos de surpresa, experimentando alguns, conhecendo outros, mas o que mais surpreendia Severus era que toda vez que Lucas abria um presente ele lhe dirigia um sorriso enorme, cheio de dentes daqueles que atingiam os olhos e logo em seguida um "obrigado".

- Sabe...- Harry que havia saído do quarto para pegar um sacola de lixo, agora estava ao seu lado observando o irmão – A ultima vez que o vi sorrir assim ele tinha 7 anos.

Severus encarou os olhos verdes, de uma cor tão rara e tão profunda, brilhantes como verdadeiras jóias.

- Harry olha – gritou Lucas extasiado – Pijamas – Lucas abria a caixa com três conjuntos de pijamas do mais puro algodão. Harry sorriu e se juntou ao irmão para ver melhor o novo presente.

Uma paixão que ambos tinham era por pijamas, eles poderiam ter milhares deles se pudessem. Lucas correu para o banheiro para dois minutos depois aparecer perdido dentro do pijama azul e vermelho.

- Ficaram ótimos – sorriu, só a ponta de seus dedos apareciam e grande parte da calça se amontoava no chão – Adoro pijamas grandes – declarou subindo na cama e ajeitando os outros dois pijamas.

Pouco depois seguiram para o quarto de Harry onde abriram animados os presentes deste que também havia ganhado pijamas, porem de cores diferentes, assim como outras roupas.

- Já esta ficando tarde – Severus informou consultando o relógio – Amanha vamos comprar seus uniformes e trocar as roupas que ficaram grandes.

- Boa Noite Harry – disse deixando a porta aberta, claramente esperando Lucas. O menino se jogou nos braços do irmão e lhe beijou a face e depois esfregou seu nariz no do outro em um beijo de esquimó. Severus observou com cuidado a intimidade existente entre eles, por um momento se sentiu um intruso no quarto.

Lucas logo estava ao seu lado e estavam indo em direção ao quarto deste.

- Boa Noite Lucas – Severus disse e se voltou para voltar à cozinha, porem uma mão macia segurou a sua e só teve tempo de registrar Lucas o abraçando novamente, os braços em volta de sua cintura e cabeça encostada em seu peito. O abraçou meio sem jeito com o braço livre, enquanto o outro segurava a taça de vinho vazia.

- Boa Noite Senhor Severus. – o ouviu dizer e se afastar sorrindo dando um tchauzinho antes de entrar no quarto. Um pouco atônito Severus voltou para a cozinha antes de ir dormir também.

o.o.o

O sábado amanheceu ensolarado, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para espantar o frio que começava a se instalar. Severus acordou cedo e colocou uma camisa de manga cumprida de malha preta e uma calça de moletom cinza e o tênis de corrida, pegou o celular e colocou dentro do bolso da calça e saiu.

Passou pela porta de Luca e percebeu que esta estava entreaberta, com cuidado verificou que a cama estava toda desarrumada porem vazia, viu que ele não estava no banheiro resolveu verificar o quarto de Harry e com cuidado abriu a porta, a cena que viu o fez abrir os olhos surpreso.

Harry estava deitado de barriga para cima, usando seu pijama novo de cor vinho e tinha Lucas abraçando sua cintura, a cabeça apoiada em seu peito e Harry tinha um braço no ombro de Lucas. Estavam tão agarrados e tão intimamente próximos que Severus não pode deixar de pensar em algo a mais. Fechando a porta com cuidado saiu para o parque.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Não sei – disse Severus sentando no banco do parque ao lado de Draco para recuperarem o fôlego após correrem por uma hora.

- Talvez seja um hábito dos dois já que só tinham um ao outro. – tentou justificar.

- Pode ser mas...- Draco se moveu desconfortável – se eles realmente tiverem...um relacionamento, o que vai fazer?

- Não sei – disse tomando um gole d'água – Nunca pensei que lidaria com isso, acho que não posso interferir.

- Mas é incesto Severus – sussurrou Draco – Se alguém descobrir?

- Vamos rezar para que meus olhos tenham me enganado.

o.o.o

Quando Harry acordou estava praticamente para fora da cama. Olhou para o irmão que se mexeu mais proclamando a cama para si, com um sorriso deixou o quarto em silencio.

Assim que entrou na sala sua visão foi ofuscada pela intensa claridade. Após seus olhos se acostumarem, sua boca foi abrindo gradualmente. Na noite anterior não teve tempo para apreciar o apartamento e agora a luz do dia o lugar era mais belo ainda. Percebeu que havia uma sacada que tomava toda a extensão da janela, saindo viu que o prédio ficava de frente para um enorme parque, as folhas amareladas pelo outono, o lago no centro e os banquinhos, o gramado bem cuidado formavam um belo quadro.

Virou-se para a parte de dentro e viu que não havia outra sacada mas sim uma extensão na janela de vidro mostrando a janela do 12° andar e na mesma linha podia se ver a frente da sacada, quem estivesse lá podia ver perfeitamente a de baixo. Olhou para dentro do apartamento, se tocando pela primeira vez, aquele era seu novo lar.

Saindo de lá foi para a cozinha, tinha que preparar o café para o Senhor Severus. Entrando na cozinha Harry levou um susto.

- Quem é voce?

- Olá querido.

o.o.o

Draco e Severus saíram do elevador e assim que entraram no apartamento do mais velho uma gritaria vinda da cozinha os fez praticamente correr para lá.

- Mas isso é um absurdo – disse uma voz feminina – Eu cozinho nessa família a mais de 30 anos, vocês moram aqui e não trabalham.

- Mas o que gritaria é essa? – perguntou Severus entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia Severus.

- Bom dia Ann – cumprimentou Severus – Vejo que vocês já se conhecem – disse olhando para o trio.

- Não apropriadamente.

- Bem – Severus suspirou minimamente – Harry, Lucas esta é Annita Lacrof a governanta, é ela quem cuida da casa e de outros afazeres.

- Muito prazer – disse ela com um sorriso doce no rosto. Ann tinha um ar matriarcal, deveria ter no maximo 50 anos e estava muito bem, tinha a mesma altura de Lucas, o corpo um pouco arredondado, os cabelos castanhos mesclados com fios grisalhos, os olhos violetas eram cheios de ternura e simpatia. Os meninos imediatamente gostaram dela.

- Eu já os esperava – disse ela se aproximando dos meninos e os examinando – Severus me contou sobre a chegada de vocês. Essa casa sempre tão vazia ficara mais alegre agora que temos dois meninos tão bonitos – disse ela acariciando o rosto de Lucas que soltou um risinho.

- Porque a gritaria?

- Eles queriam fazer o café! – exclamou Ann horrorizada – Da para crê num absurdo desses? – ela fez um gesto de incredulidade com a mão - Agora vamos meninos, vamos tomar um bom café da manha, preparei especialmente para vocês...

- Para nos? – os dois exclamaram quase que ao mesmo tempo com os rostos assustados, perante a belíssima mesa.

- Eu disse para vocês que não iriam trabalhar aqui – Severus tentou dizer o mais suavemente possível.

Mesmo estranhando a situação Ann não deixou transparecer, Severus havia lhe preparado para a situação, por isso sorriu amavelmente e os guiou para a mesa – Sim queridos, hoje é o primeiro dia de vocês aqui, por isso é um dia especial. Vamos, vamos vocês estão muito magrinhos devem se alimentar bastante.

Draco que até aquele momento permanecia calado não conseguia tirar os olhos de Harry. Alguma coisa nele o deixara intrigado, aqueles olhos, tão absurdamente intensos e vivos, cheios de emoções que ele nunca achou ser capaz de ver olhos assim. Harry era lindo, ele não podia negar, seus cabelos revoltos pareciam tão macios e sua pele convidativa ao toque, se imaginou....Não. Seus pensamentos não deveriam ir por esse caminho. Por isso tratou de se recompor e se apresentar devidamente.

- Bem já que se esqueceram de mim – disse em um falso tom de magoa – Vou me apresentar, sou Draco Malfoy. – disse sorrindo para os meninos evitando olhar nos olhos de ambos, principalmente ao perceber que Lucas também tinha os mesmos olhos que Harry, se sentou a mesa junto com os outros para tomar seu café.

- Você mora aqui também? – Lucas perguntou.

- Não – sorriu – moro no andar de cima, mas venho aqui por causa do maravilhoso, incrível e delicioso bolo de canela da Ann – disse teatralmente arrancando risos de todos.

- E eu achando que era por ser meu afilhado – disse Severus num falso tom amargo antes de tomar um gole de café.

- E o que vocês vão fazer hoje? – perguntou Ann enquanto preparava um achocolatado para os meninos.

- Temos que fazer compras – disse Severus – Espero que vá conosco Ann e você também Draco.

Draco concordou, mas Ann ainda tentou dizer que tinha muita coisa para se fazer, mas cedeu quando Lucas segurou seu braço e disse que a ajudaria mais tarde e quando olhou naqueles olhos verdes entendeu que era importante para o menino talvez porque fosse a primeira vez que sairiam para comprar coisas para _eles._

Annita estava arrumando seu coque em um dos espelhos da sala e pelo reflexo viu os meninos saírem pelo corredor e se virou para encará-los.

- Ah, vocês estão tão bonitos – disse se aproximando para ajeitar, com os dedos, os cabelos rebeldes de Harry.

Lucas usava as roupas que ganhara na noite anterior, uma calça jeans escura um pouco larga, a camisa pólo verde clara e o blazer preto e Harry usava uma roupa parecida porem sua camisa era branca e seu blazer cinza.

o.o.o

A belíssima rua onde estavam era cumprida e cheia de lojas elegantes e vitrines convidativas, as pessoas também pareciam felizes por estarem naquele sonho de consumo. Severus e Draco observavam em silencio Lucas e Harry totalmente amuados e tímidos, dificilmente expressavam sua opinião deixando as decisões nas mãos de Annita, apenas experimentando. Foi assim na loja de roupa, de sapatos, de roupas intimas, de roupas para dormir e nas outras.

- Bem agora só falta o uniforme para Hogwarts.- disse Ann, no meio dos meninos verificando uma lista que ela havia preparado previamente. As sacolas já haviam sito mandadas para o apartamento.

Draco estava sentado em uma poltrona do provador da Madame Malkin ao lado de Severus esperando os meninos experimentarem os uniformes. Assim como o padrinho ele passou o dia observando os meninos, o comportamento quieto, o medo constante de ser repreendido ou machucado. Os irmãos pareciam ter criado uma barreira em volta deles para se protegerem, todas as atitudes mostravam que o tratamento abusivo que eles tiveram ainda demoraria a ser superado.

- Oh – exclamou a vendedora – Que lindos!

Lucas havia saído para a pequena sala do provedor onde Severus, Ann e Draco esperavam. O uniforme de Hogwarts realmente era muito bonito.

Para o Fundamental se compunha de um blazer azul claro com o emblema dourado de Hogwarts a calça preta, a camisa social branca e a gravata preta caiam com perfeição no corpo de Lucas o deixando incrivelmente adorável. Logo depois saiu Harry usando o mesmo uniforme porem seu blazer era azul marinho.

Draco teve que olhar para o lado quando seus olhos pousaram na sorridente figura de Harry, ato que não passou despercebido por Severus.

**N/A**

E ai gente, tão gostando? No próximo cap o Ron da o ar de sua graça no primeiro dia de aula dos irmãos Potter. Meses passam e finalmente o meninos baixam um pouco a barreira que construíram em volta de si e Harry passa a cozinhar para o Draco uhauhauha

Comentem plz.

Bjs.


End file.
